


@魂圈，你土夺冠后的场下采访半句没提你银，他俩是不是可以盖章BE了？

by Matthew_1984



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew_1984/pseuds/Matthew_1984





	@魂圈，你土夺冠后的场下采访半句没提你银，他俩是不是可以盖章BE了？

-电竞联盟论坛

@魂圈，你土夺冠后的场下采访半句没提你银，他俩是不是可以盖章BE了？

0L  
RT

 

1L  
现在首页要么是庆祝真选组夺冠的狂喜乱舞帖，要么是意难平的黑帖，楼主……画风清奇，拇指。

 

2L  
不是，真选组夺冠，土方提个别的战队的干嘛，有半毛钱关系吗

 

3L  
？？？楼主仿佛第一天进我圈，这么多年，真选粉和万事屋粉都对掐成这样了，这种时候nili土提万事屋的当家选手是要给两家粉一起找不痛快吗

 

4L LZ  
2哥和3哥才是仿佛第一天进我圈，在电竞圈待的就知道他俩什么关系吧，现在你观观夺冠后半句没提你银，这难道还不能说明问题？

 

5L  
emmmmm土方黑称叫这么顺口……楼主暴露属性是不是太急不可耐了

 

6L  
不叫黑称也已经暴露了，能发这种帖的会是什么人，科科。

 

7L  
《生日当天坂田银时独自现身小吃街没带他土，他俩是不是可以盖章BE了》  
《土方表示最欣赏的电竞选手是近藤，那他和坂田是不是可以盖章BE了》  
《表演赛银时一直追着土方打，他俩是不是可以盖章BE了》  
《土方是Magazine派但坂田是JUMP派，他俩是不是可以盖章BE了》  
《你银居然送土观音一尊玉观音，他俩是不是可以盖章BE了》  
还有什么，来吧，还差一帖就能召唤神龙了。

 

8L  
最后一个哈哈哈哈哈哈卧槽是真的吗，你银是有毒吗

 

9L  
是真的，现在还能搜到新闻，下面评论清一色表示：土方没打死他是真爱了

 

10L  
这个新闻我印象深刻hhhhh那是第一次直观感受到“观音”这个黑称有多深入人心，连你银都如雷贯耳。）

 

11L  
一直想求科普观音是怎么来的2333太魔性了也

 

12L  
这个我记得是土方刚出道那会儿，有次赛后记者会，有个记者问近藤：“不少人说你们队里的土方是个徒有其表的花瓶，请问您是怎么看的？”  
结果近藤老大怒发冲冠，拍桌而起：“谁说的！！！我们十四就算是花瓶，那也是比你们强一千一万倍的观音玉净瓶！！！！”  
一夜之间响彻全圈。

 

13L  
妈啊哈哈哈哈哈哈实力坑队友

 

14L  
对我当时看得笑死哈哈哈哈哈哈什么脑回路哦有毒

 

15L  
【图片】旁边土方“我不想说话，我想静静”的生无可恋脸hhhhh

 

16L  
意思意思心疼1s

 

17L  
别这样！还是很甜的！  
【图片】  
【图片】  
【图片】  
都是土方近照，看到他脖子上那截红绳没？银时送给他后他就再也没取下来过。

 

18L  
楼上太天真了，你以为当时就没有粉企图这么打黑子的脸吗？  
结果黑子立即发帖：  
《连这种礼物都视若珍宝，坂田巨巨是不是从来没送过土观音礼物啊？他俩是不是可以盖章BE了？》

 

19L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

20L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈救命

 

21L  
论闭眼黑我只服土银的CP黑，简直我圈一景哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

22L LZ  
只是个土黑蟹蟹，随随便便开天眼鉴定别人cp黑，服气惹  
【视频链接】你看这场采访下来，观观有哪怕一点想起你银的迹象没？心疼你银，白瞎了那么多私下指导，真是白眼狼本狼了

 

23L  
……原来楼主还没放弃啊

 

24L  
这么努力地力挽狂澜我都有点心疼楼主了，来各位我们来理一下楼主，理讨他俩这次是不是可以盖章BE了？

 

25L  
楼主对黑土银和24哥对楼主都是真爱了

 

26L  
B什么B有完没完啊，都公开出柜这么久了还BBBBB

 

27L  
港真，没必要次次都带对方出场吧，已经太习惯身边有对方了，忘记感谢一次也很正常。

 

28L  
所以是可以盖章你土白眼狼？

 

29L  
……这钩这么直我看谁咬。

 

30L  
我，我就上图。  
【图片】  
【图片】  
【图片】  
就刚刚，你银闹着非要给你土再颁一次奖，他俩直接在场馆外面来了场小型颁奖礼。）

 

31L  
maya我的眼睛？？？？这俩是在干什么？？？

 

32L  
不是，看背景这还是场馆外面吧，两位麻烦注意一下场合啊

 

33L  
你土一脸不情不愿但还乖乖被套上奖牌，还有你银这个笑眯眯的弹额头……我，我现在就给大家激情表演一个原地去世

 

34L  
救命也太可爱了吧！！！！！

 

35L  
甜齁了，现在我的心电图都成了发糖的形状

 

36L  
看见标题提着刀进来，结果发现是一群人在黑楼里聚众啃狗粮，rio心大，服气。

 

37L  
【图片】哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈放大图片看了一下，后面一堆被他俩晾在巴士上的队友的和善的眼神

 

38L  
……………………心疼极了

 

39L  
单身狗的怨念都要化为实体了23333

 

40L  
全联盟就这俩脱单的，你魂佛门清地诚不我欺X)

 

41L  
呸，单独抱走我小总，他还这么小呢，又不急着还俗的！

 

42L  
还俗hhhhhh那这么一说近藤桑岂不是动了凡心的半还俗XD

 

43L 武士道全国后援会  
不……他再多对妙姐公开表白几次，就可以直接圆寂了。

 

44L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈过分了43哥，真当我坛没有近藤粉！

 

45L 武士道全国后援会  
……我就是近藤粉。

 

46L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

47L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈论这些年近藤粉都经历了什么

 

48L  
插个话，看了一眼，现在推上磕糖都磕疯了，太太全在疯转那组颁奖图，已经有手快的太太产出了，特别可爱！  
【图片】

 

49L  
噫！！！满足了我的妄想！！！刚刚看见照片就在想“你银弹什么额头啊！直接拽过奖牌亲上去啊！！！！”

 

50L  
这种事儿当然得回♂家♂再♂做

 

51L  
对一磕糖差点忘了正事。  
来楼主我问你啊，现在你觉得觉得他俩盖章BE了吗？

 

52L  
哈哈哈哈u bad bad

 

53L  
打脸来得太快就像龙卷风

 

54L  
土银CP闭眼黑，闭眼黑后被正主打脸的土银CP闭眼黑，被打脸后继续孜孜不倦闭眼黑的土银CP闭眼黑，并称我圈三大景了

 

55L  
讲真，想采访一下以楼主为代表的这些黑，你们是怎么在被正主持续打脸的情况下坚持不懈地黑上这么多年的，真诚求问。

 

56L  
此处应有BGM《陪伴是最长情的告白》。  
太感人了，七年了，还黑得这么不离不弃。

 

57L  
这个我觉得是有历史渊源的，毕竟你银在和你土捆绑被黑之前就有这么多腥风血雨。

 

58L  
哦，你是指在和高杉决裂后解约鬼兵队创建万事屋战队？

 

59L  
……

 

60L  
……

 

61L  
话题兜兜转转，最后又要拐到这上面来了吗？

 

62L  
好了我来抢答：  
1、是的，只是因为理念不合。  
2、是的，谁都没有对不起谁。  
3、是的，没有高土银大三角，更没有狗血贵乱。  
4、是的，也不是框学。  
JOY粉进来了吗？进来了也不用说话了，谢谢。

 

63L  
……给62哥鼓掌，一看就是身经百战的锤炼。

 

64L  
这楼有一种魔力，能一脚踹翻所有黑子下的钩。

 

65L 万事屋我一生一世跟你走  
五年的老粉表示，之前我银出道的时候，用的号还是白夜叉，那时候江户队还没解散，一群江户粉在被鬼兵队截胡了二连冠后恨上了我银，强认对家，那时候的黑黑们就有如今闭眼黑的风范了，可能是一脉相承的祖传8。  
举个例子啊。  
鬼兵队第一次集训结束的时候，黑黑们：全队人都没瘦，就你银瘦了，肯定是不规律作息！毫无职业素养！  
鬼兵队第二次集训结束的时候，黑黑们：全队人都没胖，就你银胖了，肯定是好吃懒做！骄奢淫逸！  
……我，我可去你们妈的吧。  
港真，他和鬼兵队解约那会儿，我很是提心吊胆了一阵，怕我银被Joy粉恨上，但还好最后好聚好散了，仇恨值没特别拉起来。  
可他妈后来真选组就来了啊！！！！  
土粉当时那个踩一捧一劲儿我和你们缩！过分死了！这群土粉，他们吹土方myss，踩我银死鱼眼；吹土方人狠话不多，踩我银死鱼眼；吹土方手速快操作溜，踩我银死鱼眼……艹怎么就和死鱼眼过不去呢！  
所以你们知道！后来有人开始刷土银土的时候，我那个膈应的哦，直接下场就开撕了，这里和土粉道个歉，那时候黑土方花瓶啦性冷淡啦玉观音啦捆绑倒贴银时啦，都有我一份。

 

66L  
惊现活体CP黑！敢问65哥之后怎么不黑了？

 

67L 万事屋我一生一世跟你走  
……脸疼了太多次，老实了。

 

68L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

69L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你圈真的是very因吹斯汀了

 

70L  
入圈晚，想问问万事屋和真选组到底怎么杠上的啊23333也是因为截胡冠军吗

 

71L  
这个倒不是！我记得一开始是你土和你银，还有冲田和神乐，互相看不顺眼吧，见面就抬杠，结果理所当然，也带着粉对对方有了不菲的仇恨值。  
然后导火索是有一次淘汰赛，最后的决胜局，冲田和神乐在小路狭路相逢，冲田出言挑衅，神乐气得一砸键盘……直接把键盘砸成了两半（噗）。  
团战失去了神乐这个强力输出，当然是输了，万事屋那个赛季也就止步四强了。  
那时候整个粉圈都在发疯。万事屋粉就：都是你们的错！你们还我键盘！你们还我键盘！真选组粉就：关我们什么事！你们强行甩锅！你们王八蛋！  
关键你银这个看热闹不嫌事大的，被淘汰了压根不往心里去，当晚直接发推：好啦别争啦，都是土方十四郎的错。  
土方的回复简洁有力：呸。  
你看看这个教科书式的火上浇油雪上加霜！  
……从此两家粉就正式开始了漫长的互相the one的生涯。

 

72L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈现在回过头来看看居然有点甜，这莫不是打情骂俏吧！

 

73L  
……救命，我觉得真选组粉和万事屋粉的画风好rio啊

 

74L  
不过最好玩的还是他俩对黑子的持续打脸233333之前65哥也有提，最开始这俩人互相抬杠，但又因为技术风格比较相似，就常常被媒体拿来比较，黑子就各种”土方十四郎越级碰瓷大前辈！不要脸！”  
然后某天出了新闻：《被问及最看好的新人选手，坂田银时表示是土方十四郎。》  
黑子瞬间安静如鸡。  
后来土银关系渐渐变好了，就偶尔土方会在接受采访的场合提一提你银什么的，有提过银时上他那儿蹭饭，又被黑“捆绑！倒贴！”  
然后某天出了新闻：《坂田银时：土方是理想的蹭饭对象》。  
黑子又瞬间安静如鸡。  
再后来土方的地位也不断攀升了，他俩的互动也越来越多，就开始一群人阴阳怪气“卖腐！炒CP！恶心！”  
然后……然后他俩就直接出柜了。

 

75L  
太硬气了他俩哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈“说我卖腐，那就直接出柜给你看”

 

76L  
唉74哥怎么漏了最好玩的部分！  
就他俩出柜的新闻出来的那天，整个日推直接炸了，所有两家粉都在“卧槽我不相信”“这是叛国行为”“脸肿了”“世界线要变动了对不对”，但最为惊天地泣鬼神的，是银粉最后刷上热门的tag：  
#阿银！！！我们不需要你去和亲啊！！！！#

 

77L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我的妈啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

78L  
这个话题我现在还时不时戳进去看看233333银粉真的粉随蒸煮了，没话讲

 

79L  
港真，那时候还是有很多意难平的，哭着闹着ID自杀脱粉的大有人在，留下来的也开始发疯起舞，严重怀疑这楼楼主也是意难平的一员。

 

80L  
再意难平有啥用呢，还不是被打脸，就比如一开始7哥举的例子，银时有次被拍到独自去小吃街胡吃海塞，那天还是他过生日，结果土方影都没有，黑子们那叫一个高兴，简直过年，刚开始漫天起舞说他俩肯定是BE了，银时就发了条推抱怨：“明明在外面也没吃多少，还被骂吃这么多待会吃不下他做的饭，这人怎么这么讨厌啊？”  
……我看见那些笑容凝固在脸上的起舞帖我都心疼。

 

81L  
真的是hin可怜了，真的，做他俩CP黑简直惨。

 

82L  
我靠！！！！！！！！我必须要进来吼一声！！！！！你们看到那个颁奖图的后续了吗！！！！！！！

 

83L  
？？？？？？什么后续？？？？？

 

84L  
妈呀！！！！！！！！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！我看见了！！！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！

 

85L  
我去你们别光撩啊，给指个路啊！

 

86L  
【图片】  
【图片】  
【图片】  
他俩被拍到从大巴上下来后直接进一个小区了！

 

87L  
所以这是住一起了吗！！！！

 

88L  
是不是住一起了？？？？有出来承认吗？？？？

 

89L  
【链接】银时开直播了！速度！

 

90L  
卧槽我好兴奋啊我好激动啊我给你们表演一个原地爆炸

 

91L  
看背景是银时家？？？？他这是要搞事了吧！！！

 

91L  
这身动物睡衣好可爱啊哈哈哈哈

 

92L  
你银扭头喊了句“过来”，像逗宠物似的wwwww

 

93L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！是土方出来了！！！！也穿着睡衣！！！！

 

94L  
这是真住一块儿去了？？？？

 

95L  
“好啦，就是这样，免得待会又被记者问东问西，对的，我大发慈悲，让这家伙升级成家人了。”  
真的是你银式发言了

 

96L  
天啊这个得意又炫耀的表情！！！太甜了！！！

 

97L  
我还能说啥呢，只好怒干这碗狗粮

 

98L  
呜呜呜呜祝他俩天长地久

 

99L  
不

 

100L  
等等

 

101L  
还有件事

 

102L  
@土银黑  
@土黑  
@银黑  
你们觉得他俩这次是不是盖章BE了啊？

 

103L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你们太坏了！！！

 

FIN.


End file.
